


Salsa

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comfort Food, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Epic Friendship, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Lance discuss salsa!Oneshot/drabble





	Salsa

"Oh man." said Lance. He was grinning. "I love salsa!"

Keith looked up and then he wrinkled his nose slightly. Hm. Weird topic of conversation. Though he was probably one to talk too, come to think of it. "I mean it's not my favorite, but I like it too."

Lance's grin widened. "Whoa, really? We should try it together sometime!"

"Sure, all right." Keith shrugged. "But I don't like it too spicy. I usually go with mild."

"..." said Lance. 

"..." said Keith. 

Then: 

"OH YOU MEANT THE DANCE!"


End file.
